Freedom From Chains
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: Damned to live for all eternity and serve mortals is what I am. I was created from the bones of an angel stolen away, and my will is not mine. I am forced to do as my summoner tells me, no matter how dire the consequence for my life and soul. I am still waiting for the one person to answer the question that will free me. Free me from the chains that I despise so very much.


**Freedom From Chains**

Why does death not hurt, but then it does to others?

Why do humans ponder such things?

Why would they care about death?

Don't they know I hate such questions?

* * *

"Please! Just answer my question- I beg of you!"

I glared at the groveling human that was on his knees before me. I loathed this type of mortal the most. They wanted to know the most idiotic answers that they should already know, like if they could somehow not die.

"No. I will not answer your question. You can either die quietly or scream your heart out. No one will hear it."

I raised both hands above me slowly and a crimson red scythe fell into my hands, though I barely felt it. The red color glowed in the dark from the light of the moon shining down behind me and I stared at it for no more than a second. I brought the weapon swinging down just as the human screamed God's name. A pang in my chest hit me just as I decapitated him.

Blood splattered across my face as I put a hand over my chest, where the pain emanated from and poured into the rest of my body. The other hand held onto my scythe tightly as I gasped for breath that I sort of needed.

"Damn him… Damn that Church!" I growled.

I remained hunched over like that for half an hour until the pain subsided for the most part. When it was finally gone, I managed to sway into an upright position while my scythe shrunk into nothing with a little pop.

I turned away from the severed body while noticing a pool of blood was dripping from where I had cut. The liquid was leaking through the wooden floors beneath the body, I was sure of that. It would be any moment now that the humans in the floor below would realize what was wrong and start screaming. I sat down on the windows ledge and my black robes made scraping noises before settling completely.

When I was well relaxed, the screams from below started up. They wailed and wailed about blood falling from the ceiling and I sighed.

"Time to head out before I'm caught." I muttered.

I had just started to push myself off the ledge when the door leading to this room burst open, making me nearly jump in surprise. I turned my head towards the intruder with wide eyes and I immediately caught sight of garnet and azure irises staring back. I pushed away my surprise and swung a hand towards them without thinking.

A knife that suddenly appeared shot at the two as I got to my feet in leisure. I just happened to look back at them to find that the garnet eyes were switching their positions. I bit my tongue and flung myself out the window, where there was nothing but air under me.

I heard the voice of perhaps a child- maybe thirteen?- scream at me to come back and it made me chuckle. There was no way that could happen at the moment. The building from where I jumped held a four story drop. This ruled out that I would survive the fall- and any other idiot that tried to copy me. But I'm not a human, see!

I shifted the weight to the palms of my hands and that was the limbs that pointed to the ground first. The dark colored robes clung to my flesh like sand paper as my shape rapidly began to transform. Not too long afterwards, I landed gracefully on ebony black paws. I shook my tiny head and with a flick of my tail, I raced off nonchalantly.

My ears caught shouting voices and stomping feet beginning to chase after me before I could completely vanish. Turning my head slightly, I hissed back at the figures and the whiskers on my cheeks quivered. The men from Scotland Yard were trying to capture me. As if they had a chance in hell! My fur was as dark as night and my eyes were emerald green.

They wouldn't notice me if I was in front of them. And that's why many agree with me when I say that humans are as blind as moles in the dark.

"Ah, here you are."

My tail instantly bristled as I sprang into the air. My guise shifted so I had the appearance of a crow this time. My eyes remained cat-like just to see if I caught the one who was able to find me. After mere seconds, I caught nothing but I remained tense.

"I believe you are a death god, correct?"

I flapped my wings and my mouth opened to reveal row upon row of sharp teeth. This was very troubling. The person who found me was obviously good at masking themselves from me. And to make matters worse, the police were steadily getting closer.

"Though I do like your work, you have threatened my master, and that in itself is unforgiveable."

I hopped down from the branch I stood on and hastily took the form of a mouse. Though this shape was much to my disliking. I was as found of these creatures as I was of humans.

I scurried towards a drain that was close by when I noticed it. Just before I was able to slip inside, a shoe came down with enough force to splatter four mice. It nearly hit- and would have if I hadn't looked up –when I reverted to the shape of a lioness. I roared at the person and these sharper eyes showed me who threatened me.

His hair was a silky black with mocking garnet eyes and a frown was set in his lips. I noted that this male's body was concealed by a butler suit. Easy to memorize.

"Now then, I must ask that you remain still. It will be easier to-"

"I will not!" I snapped. "My job is to kill those that would not recover from illnesses or have done someone wrong. I am a servant to those that summon me and if you attack, I will be forced to take out my claws." My ears twitched at the sound of child's feet coming towards us.

"That explains what my master calls rubbish. You are a god of death, yes?" The butler asked.

I growled while conjuring up a new shape for myself. I did not intend to stay here if more weak mortals showed up. I quickly found what shape I wanted and, with taught muscles, sprang at the butler.

He didn't seem all that surprised as he raised one hand. I doubted he'd be able to hit me so I waited just a fraction more than I should have. Suddenly, a burning pain bit into my body.

I hissed from the burning sensation while switching to the shape of a swan that was entirely black feathered. I pushed off the butler's face and ascended to the sky. I could feel the eyes of many watching me until I was above the clouds.

I switched to my human body with dark blue wings holding me aloft. My hands pressed against the deep wound just below my ribs as droplets fell back to the ground. I hadn't even seen the butler move. That told me he couldn't possibly be human.

"D-Damn it… I need to hide…" I muttered.

With one last effort, I plunged back down to Earth. I concentrated the remainder of my strength and a portal appeared because of it. A flash o f garnet to my left told me the butler was coming at an alarming rate. I tucked my wings close to my body to gather more speed. The second before I blacked out, the portal closed and I hit concrete pretty hard.

* * *

"Message for Cassandra Buiten! Wake up, miss!"

I opened my eyes silently to find a tiny imp staring down at me with concern in his features. I squeezed my eyes shut while trying to sit up from where I lay. Pain shot through me from under my ribs and I stifled a cry while collapsing back down.

"Careful miss! You were fighting one tough customer last night." The imp cried while floating towards my face.

"W-What?" I groaned while looking down at my stomach. A bloody mess greeted me and my emerald eyes widened. If I wasn't a god of death, I would have died at least three times.

"That's what the Undertaker told me! He said to tell you to be careful around these parts. A demon by the name of Sebastian lives here, chained by a master. And he's really tough!" The imp exclaimed.

"The Undertaker? Where is he?" I asked while shifting forms to a jackal.

"He's several blocks away from here. Follow me! I'll lead you there."

With that, I limped after the imp. The sun was just overhead so I knew it was at least midday. Thankfully, my wound was tightly sealed so blood wouldn't spill everywhere.

As I followed the imp, the words from last night came back.

A god of death…

That's the first time anyone called me that. He must think I was a Shinigami like a certain red haired psychopath I know. My pelt nearly bristled at that man-loving Shinigami. Many times, I was disguised as a boy. And many times did I find him following me like a hormonal dog.

"Here we are, Cassandra! Oh, I hope you choose to take a more appropriate form for the Undertaker. He has two customers in right now." The imp told me.

I absently nodded and took on the shape of a fourteen year old girl. She had so dark purple hair that it was almost black, and my ebony robes remained clinging to my flesh tightly. My emerald eyes stayed as well. They never changed color, no matter what form I took.

"Thank you for leading me here." I told the imp apathetically before walking inside.

As the dinging bell made noise, I looked up to find a towering robed Shinigami standing above me. His face was entirely concealed by the gray hair running down all over. The only thing I saw was his dark lips.

"Why hello! I haven't-"

"Who the hell are you? The Undertaker I know would have heard me coming long ago and closed the shop." I interrupted.

The Shinigami stared down at me with a stupid grin as I noticed two people were watching us. I recognized the butler almost instantly but I didn't let it show on my face. The boy standing beside him had that azure eye I caught last night; the other was hidden by an eye patch.

"Oh, you have customers is why." I said while glaring at the Undertaker. He hardly flinched.

"Yes, and it seems we aren't the only ones who frequent this place." The boy said.

I smiled innocently while giving a little curtsey, though my rib wound screamed no.

"Of course! I'm called Cassandra." I said.

I made sure to keep the butler in my sight the entire time as the boy introduced himself as Ciel Phantomhive. I blinked in surprise as he told me the butler was Sebastian. As if my wound heard, it suddenly began bleeding again. I pushed it aside while continuing the chat.

"Ciel Phantomhive? Aren't you the Queen's Dog?"

Oh, that bit his arse. I saw his body flinch only a little, but my eyes catch everything. Deciding to drop my question, I sighed and pressed a hand to my ribs under my left breast. Warmth touched the limb and I quickly turned towards Undertaker again.

"I'll come back later. I just remembered something important I really need to do."

"Oh all right, I suppose. Will you bring back bonbons?"

"I might." I glared at the Shinigami before walking outside.

When I knew I wasn't seen, I shifted forms to a fox. My ears twitched repeatedly as my black fur smoothed itself out. Soon, I found exactly what I wanted:

Eavesdropping on that demon butler.

"…you sure you fought that child, Sebastian?"

"Of course, sir. But she was in the form of an animal last night."

So he knew who I was. It must have been my eyes. They were what always gave me away, except for when I had them closed.

"There is a legend that says the original god of death could take the form of whatever they wanted. What you saw might just be that person."

Damn that Undertaker! He was selling me out. I heard the bell suddenly chime and boots walked out. I realized that the demon knew I was here so I shifted to the form of a cheetah with dark fur and red spots.

I tensed my muscles and prepared to run. The person that came into view stunned me though. It was Ciel. Not Sebastian, Ciel!

He saw me and a malicious smirk came to his lips. The eye patch he had been wearing was gone and I saw the symbol of bonding with a demon. My ears twitched as someone began to touch my tail. I spun and hissed while keeping the demon in my sight.

"I see that wound has begun bleeding again. That should be a proper place to kill you." Sebastian said.

I growled while changing back to my previous human form. I put one hand on my hip and the other over my bleeding ribs. The look in my eyes showed that I was infuriated as I glared at him.

"I regret to tell you that I will not be the one to die."

"Oh? It seems we have something in common. I will not die either."

I didn't stop the growl that came from a lion's mouth. It was an insult to think I couldn't kill a simple demon. An insult I was going to fix immediately.

I brought my free hand to the sky and my crimson red scythe appeared instantly. I held it tightly while twirling it like a baton before slamming it towards the ground.

"I'll send you back to hell, you know. Do you still want to fight?" I asked while letting my bloody hand fall. It had stopped bleeding at the moment, but I knew it wouldn't last.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Sebastian inquired.

"Kill the death god; I don't care." Was the answer.

I jumped into the air before the demon could strike and I slammed the sharp blade of my scythe down. I prepared a new shape for myself as he caught the weapon. I released the scythe and took my new form.

I danced away from Sebastian until I was behind him. My body returned to its fourteen year old shape and I sliced a sleeve from the shirt he wore. But he swiveled away while swinging my scythe at me.

I hopped back like an acrobat before stopped next to Ciel. A glimmer of worry came to the demon's eyes, though I doubted it was for his master's safety. I remained on the tops of my toes and watched my enemy.

"You'll have to get really lucky if you want to kill me," I said before flinging a knife at the demon. "I'm more than I look."

He began to knock the knife away when my scythe disappeared in an instant. I extended a hand in leisure before a weight plopped down onto the palm. I then brought the weapon towards Sebastian and grabbed Ciel by the arm tightly.

"You'll have to forgive me for this. I don't like involving humans in my fights unless they die." I said while swinging my weapon back to my shoulder blades.

When I couldn't push my arm further behind myself, I smirked just a little. The muscles in my arm squeezed in preparation as my form slowly changed. Feet became large, yellow talons and a beak replaced most of my mouth and nose.

Using all the strength I could muster in this form, the scythe went sailing. As soon as it left my hand, my form to an elephant sized bird.

I let out a screech that shattered glass and my wings beat the air violently. One entire talon held Ciel between its claws as I stared down at Sebastian. Who did not look happy that I was taking his master, by the way.

I heard Ciel screaming to be released but I ignored him while flapping into the sky. I was airborne instantly. Even that demon couldn't keep up with the great roc of legends. I remained high in the sky but I kept low enough that the human wouldn't die.

My claws loosened just enough for him to slip out as my emerald eyes looked down at him.

"If you jump now, he won't catch you in time. Just wait until I land." I told him.

He looked up at me with anger in his blue eyes. Words came out but I didn't hear them as I saw what I had been searching for:

Luscious green grasses and white roses, though a few were red.

"Here we are. Hold on tight, I'm going to land." I warned.

Without waiting, I swung down low. It was at least ten feet before I switched to my fourteen body. I had Ciel by the arm as we fell. I hit the ground with ease and not even a little pain came.

Ciel swung out of my grip as I put a hand over my wound. It was bleeding badly. Even I wasn't able to survive much longer with this wound. I noticed the earl leaving and I grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Not yet… Stay right here." I said while taking the shape of a large wolf.

My wound wouldn't stop bleeding even as I stood groggily in front of Phantomhive. I heard him demand what the hell I was doing and my black ears twitched a little.

"I was summoned to… destroy seven men today… It just so happened… they are after you." I said as my body swayed.

Too much blood. Too much blood had been lost because of that scuffle with Sebastian. I don't know if I'll last to destroy the seven men. I could only hope-

"Ah, look at wut we found 'ere! A wulf and Ciel Phantomhive!" Someone in a thick accent called- maybe Irish? I never was one to know the different nations.

I growled and extended my claws. It would be easier to use my real form- but could Ciel handle it?

"Be quick! Get out yer gun and shoot 'em both!"

No time to go back now. With a snarl, I took my cheetah form and ran at the first man that had the gun. He bellowed something about the devil before my fangs bit deeply into his throat.

I took on the fox form and pushed off the dead man. I managed to kill two more before a shot rang out, followed by a yelp of pain. I jumped back towards Ciel and bristled my fur in a guttural snarl.

A whine suddenly escaped me as I fell to my stomach. Ciel got on his knees to see if I was okay. I'm sure that he could see the blood pooling around my chest, where the gun struck.

"The devil is down! Get them both!"

Feet clomped towards us but I wasn't going to let them take Ciel away. I looked up at the boy as he stared down at me.

"Close your eyes if you want. I'm finishing this now." I growled while staggering back up.

It hurt to move my dying body, but I did it. The four men had us boxed in as I calmed my racing heart. Phantomhive remained the way he was as my form shimmered like water.

All at once, my body changed to that of a fifteen year old with flowing silver hair. Angelic black wings protruded from my shoulder blades and ebony robes covered my breasts to my knees. My red scythe was in my hands as I looked at each man.

"You will regret laying a hand on me. I am the ultimate god of death, Cassandra Ebony Buiten. And the four of you shall die here." I said in a feminine, monotonous voice.

One male thought that I was kidding and he decided to rush towards me with a saber.

"Idiot."

I swung my scythe out and all four heads flew off my victims' bodies. They fell with heavy thumps and I sighed while putting my weapon against my shoulder.

"Done. My task is done." I said while closing my eyes.

I was so tired from fighting and bleeding. To go back to my world and recover from these wounds would make me so happy. I felt my form beginning to melt away when Ciel grabbed my wrist. I opened my eyes to glare at the human as my form solidified again.

"Yes? What do you want, human?" I hissed but I didn't bother to pull my hand away.

"Who is your master? You keep saying you were summoned here."

I growled while taking my hand away, only to put it to my lower ribs. I had to leave this worl in at least two minutes.

"My former master was none other than the Undertaker. He wanted me to destroy those that planned to kill you, doing whatever I could. Now he knows and I can leave, and wait for the next summons." I said while melting into the earth.

I was halfway gone when the demon butler appeared beside Ciel. I looked up at both with a grin that sported crocodile fangs.

"For your sake, I'd better not be on the opposing side of you, Sebastian. I'll be sure to repay you for what you caused to me." I said before I melted away completely.

"I'll be waiting, miss." The demon said with a bow.

* * *

Is there life after death?

Are you the one called Satan?

Will I be reborn?

Such pathetic and useless questions you humans ask.

Are you an angel?

That one is what I hate the most. Can't any of you tell that is what I definitely am not?

* * *

I felt the beginnings of the summons that woke me from my deep slumber. My wings shuffled just a little as an echoing sigh came from my lips. I was beginning to wake up.

A gentle pull brought my form back to the human's world and I slowly opened my eyes. The orbs I had weren't used to this world's dreary colors so everything was disorienting and blurry. There was no way I'd be able to see my summoner until I fully awoke.

I flapped my wings to stretch and relax themselves as I yawned, showing off those familiar crocodile fangs.

"You have summoned me and I have answered," I said groggily, "State your name and order."

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and I order you to protect me for the next two months." A child's male voice said and I yawned again.

"Ciel…? That's a funny name." I said while standing up and my robes clung to my flesh tightly.

The same human growled in annoyance and I looked at them with a glare. It was enough to silence even the demon standing beside him.

"I am not entitled to listen to every order, you know. Giving you protection is not something I'm very happy to obey. So convince me why I should instead of sleeping until the next summons." I said with another yawn.

"You easily destroyed seven men with one swoop of your scythe. That is a feat my demon can only do."

"Well of course! A demon can swipe thirty heads off at once! I can at least do forty." I said with a chuckle.

Now that I was completely awake, I saw that we were at the Undertaker's. I brushed a strand of my silver hair back from my face in irritation at this point.

"The Undertaker taught you how to summon me? That's another reason to kill him one of these days. Actually, you can order me to do that and I'll happily accept it!" I suggested, though that was ignored completely.

"Yes, he did teach us. And I know how to punish you if you don't obey my order."

I turned towards Ciel with anger burning in my eyes instead of frustration this time. Between my parted lips, a red hot flame itched to come out.

"He did not! I bet you're lying!" I screeched while flapping my wings to calm their ruffled feathers.

"And what would you have to bet?" Ciel asked with a smirk.

If I had been even a little wise, I wouldn't have been lured into such an easy trap. But I was fueled with anger, which is not good for someone like me.

"If you punish me without using Sebastian, I'll listen to your order. But if you can't," here I grinned with my sharp teeth showing, "I get to eat you."

Sebastian looked repulsed by my words but I didn't care. Humans tasted pretty good if I ate them the way they are. Cooking them or killing them before devouring the mortals made my insides gurgle unpleasantly.

"Very well." Ciel said and I watched as he brought out a carving of wood. That happened to be the moment I realized just how stupid I was. I opened my mouth to stop him when the piece of wood was thrown at me.

I flapped my wings hurriedly and took the shape of an Egyptian cat. The wood flew over my head and I thought it was okay when pain hit my chest. I let out a yowl before changing into a lynx. The pain continued until I had reverted back to my winged form.

I was on my knees, gasping for breath with my wings protecting me as Ciel sauntered over. I looked up to him with a glare as he smirked down at me.

"I believe I caused you pain. Will you obey my order, or shall I force it upon you?" He asked me.

I growled in a wolfish way before getting to my feet. Not only had that hurt, but it had angered me to the point I was seeing red.

"I am Cassandra Ebony Buiten, the first immortal god of death. To enslave me to be your protector, there is a price you must pay now." I snarled.

"And what is that price?"

"Give me your right arm. Don't worry, I won't rip it off!" I yelled at Sebastian.

I took the offered arm and put my nose on his wrist, where the blood flowed the warmest and quickest. I sniffed the area and my mouth began to salivate incessantly.

"It won't hurt a lot, so don't start screaming." I warned.

Ciel began asking what I was about to do when my crocodile fangs bit into the wrist. I felt his nails dig into my neck but I didn't pull away. Sebastian grabbed my hair and tried to rip me off, but I slammed a spiked fist into his stomach.

I drank as much as I could before I began bleeding from the earl's nails. I retracted my fangs and started licking clean the deep puncture wounds.

I let him go and cleaned my lips as my body began glowing from the warm. Ciel, on the other hand, looked out raged. Sebastian was preparing to kill me too.

"Every week I'm under your command, I get that much of your blood. I did the same with all previous masters so there is no room for complaint." I said while shifting to a black house cat.

"At the end of two months, I'll be home again. I need direct essence to stay in top condition for that, or for eager summoners that don't wait a week to let me rest." I spat while beginning to clean my chest.

With a flick of my tail and a twitch of my ears, I heard the distant ringing in nearly twenty different places. A very non-cat like smile filled my snout as I jumped into Ciel's arms.

"You've got many enemies, it seems. It would be easier to destroy them now then wait for them to come for you." I said while curling up in a ball.

I didn't hear what was said to me as I closed my eyes. Though it wasn't like my deep slumber I should have been incased in, I was able to take a lighter sleep for now.

* * *

"Sebastian, get back here you stupid brat!"

"Oh, what are you doing on the ground, Cassandra?"

I growled from where I had fallen down as freshly applied water shined off of my pale legs and arms. My black wings protruded from my shoulder blades as the demon butler stared down at me in mock innocence.

"Like hell you don't know! You made sure to put water all over here on purpose!"

"Now why would I do that? By the way, the young master wishes-"

"I know what he wants! And you would gladly mess with me if you thought I wouldn't fight back."

I took on the shape of a fox and rushed passed Sebastian. That demon was going to be in serious trouble when I was done talking to Ciel. I leaped out of Mey-Rin's way as she greeted me. I returned it but kept running towards the dining room, where my summoner was going to be.

I took on a simple girl shape and walked in to hear a sharp bell in my ears. This made me pause while my eyes focused on the only man in here with Ciel and I. The way he played with that steak knife told me he would strike at any moment.

"You are late, Cassandra." Ciel said in an icy stone, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I do apologize, Master Phantomhive. There was an accident with your butler I needed to take care of," I heard the sigh that I received and I smirked a little. "Now, what did you summon me for?"

Ciel began talking to me but the bell sound grew louder and louder until it deafened out all other noises. I shook my head and looked as apologetic as I could manage to Phantomhive, who had stopped talking to frown at me.

"I'm sorry, Master Phantomhive, but there is a ringing in my ears that drowned that lovely voice of yours." I emphasized on the noise part for him to understand.

He started to smirk when the man playing with the knife swung out at him. True to my order, I pulled out my scythe and brought the knife to a clattering halt.

"How rude! You didn't even wait to let me change back before attacking." I said while placing my weapon over Ciel.

He glanced at me as the man in front of us cursed and brought out a gun. I sighed and took a step forward. This man was on my nerves.

"I'm going to kill him now. I suggest you hide under the table; it'll get messy soon." I said while releasing the scythe.

I took on my wolf form and lunged at the man. Ciel dropped to the floor like I told him to and I sank my fangs into the adult's arm. He began screaming and he bashed my head with his gun.

I let out a whimper and leaped away from him. I took the form of a lioness and roared at him in a threatening manner. The look I was given showed no fear, which aggravated me.

I took my natural form and raised my hands. The fingers on the trigger began to push just as I brought down my scythe. The gun was smacked away and I put the blade against his throat.

"You bore me. It's time you die." I said and pushed the weapon into his skin.

He quickly blubbered out a question I couldn't decipher and I glared at him. I pulled back just enough for him to repeat the question.

"C-Can you kill me without p-pain?"

I growled savagely and made sure my crocodile teeth poked out.

"You will wish you didn't ask that." I said as my body grew to the ceiling. My mouth gaped as I took on the form of a wolf. Saliva dripped from my open jaws and the man began to scream for God's mercy.

A stab of pain hit my chest just as I took the human into my mouth. I quickly ended his life and spat him out, much to my dismay. I hated wasting mortal flesh like this.

I reverted to my usual form on my knees with my hands on my heart. The pain was really bad this time and I couldn't even move as I gasped for breath.

"Cassandra, what on earth are you doing?" Ciel asked.

I growled out something incoherent and someone grabbed my arms. I was lifted into the air and I pulled back viciously. My back knocked against a chair as I collapsed on it. The black wings concealed me from sight as I struggled to control my breathing.

"I believe when someone calls out for God's help, our little reaper is induced by immobilizing pain. Any immortal who is hurt by holy means must be damned by God him-"

"Stop saying his name, Sebastian! I'm not in the mood to tell you what really happens." I growled while jumping to the sky as a black pigeon.

My talons caught the chandelier and I began cleaning out my feathers. My back was facing the two males as I did this.

"You have a lot of people that want you dead, Ciel. I'm surprised Sebastian has kept you alive." I commented sourly.

"Well, I suppose God is in my favor."

The pang I had recovered from suddenly came back at those words. I let out a cry before plummeting down to the table. My body slammed into a bowl of soup and I sat in it, drowning.

I felt gentle hands pick me up and I took the form of a human girl. My glare burned through the demon butler's eyes as I took out my scythe.

"I swear to hell you will regret ever treating me like that." I said while putting my weapon to his chest.

"I wish you the best of luck; but-"

I vanished before that sentence was ever finished because I knew the next words.

* * *

"Will you eat my soul after this?"

"I'd have to fight Sebastian for that. You probably don't taste as good as your blood."

Ciel chuckled apathetically at my words as I bit into his wrist just like before. And like last time, his nails dug into my neck. I was just finishing when the window behind us began rattling.

I turned my head with a sigh, only to have it become a grin when I saw it was Finnian trying to get my attention. He and I waved at each other before I started to leave Ciel in peace.

"Cassandra, why do you let your victims ask a question before you kill them?" He suddenly questioned.

I looked at him with a sigh. I had been wondering when he'd ask this of me. All my masters do that eventually.

"If a human asks the right question, I'll be set free from summons forever. No more coming here, doing the things forced upon me. That is why I let them have one question." I answered.

"Yet you do not like the questions about death."

"Why would I? Those aren't the type I enjoy answering. I should go now. Finny is getting restless."

I was out the door and running towards the garden while making my wings become a butterflies soft, glass-like wings. By the time I got to Finny, my wings had become pearl pink.

He was smiling and bringing me into a hug I had no choice but to accept.

"What were you and the master talking about?" He asked me.

"Nothing special, just about why I let my victims have one question. I'm glad you showed up to get me out, though." I said while grabbing a mini shovel.

"I just figured you couldn't stand being in that stuffy house since you can't leave the property." He told me.

I nodded with another grin and we began working on the gardens quickly. It was three hours later that a bell began screaming in my ears. I jumped from where I sat with Finnian when I heard it.

"What's wrong, Cassandra?" He asked.

I remained silent as the bell grew louder and louder. My butterfly wings returned to their black feathered self as I growled a curse to myself.

"Get inside. Tell Sebastian and Ciel we've got visitors." I ordered.

Finnian ran off without another word as I took out my scythe. I placed it in front of myself while hearing blood hounds coming towards where I stood.

Using my scythe to fight off these dogs would leave me open to attack. I took on my wolf form and raised my hackles. As soon as those animals plowed into the garden, it was a howling mess.

Blood splattered all over the place as I scratched and tore the blood hounds the best I could manage. The smart ones scampered back through the forest as I killed the one that remained.

I was about to change forms again when a bullet came sailing at me. I leaped away and ran to the front of the house. It wouldn't be good if a bullet hit me. I couldn't operate to the best while nursing a wound.

I heard Mey-Rin calling for me and I took on a hawk's body. I flew through the air up to the chimney and reverted to a fly. I dove down the chimney and came to a halt at the bottom.

The ringing got worse as soon as I appeared in the dining room. I flinched while taking my normal form with extended black wings. The scythe was in my hands tightly as I pointed the tip at the man holding a knife to Ciel's throat.

"I advise you to let go of my master. I'm not in a happy mood for being attacked." I said to him.

"Sorry girl, but we ain't leaving so easily. 'Specially if he's got the immortal death god."

I growled and raised the scythe as high as I could manage. I had to do this at the right time exactly. If I messed up, Ciel could die as well.

"You'll have to shoot me dead before I let you do that to my summoner!" I yelled while bringing down my weapon viciously.

Ciel yelled out that was going to kill him, but I brushed it aside. I was about to sever the man's shoulder off when someone else hit me.

I let out a cry while dropping my scythe. Blood came from my chest as I collapsed to my knees. The warm liquid trickled down past my breasts as I coughed up some of it.

"Took long enough. Thought she'd never raise her weapon to attack."

I looked down at my chest to see a lance was sticking out, where my heart was. I heard my name being said and I looked up to see Ciel was really confused on what had just happened.

"The reapers have come to kill me. Or to seal me away." I coughed up more blood as the lance came out.

I heard the footsteps walking away from Ciel and I folded my wings around myself, hiding the wound from the world. It was killing me to stay in this world now.

My soul began tugging away from my home as I melted towards the ground. I was never one to go home while being on a charge, but this was something I had to do.

"Phantomhive, I revoke the order you gave to me. I am no longer able to fulfill it at the moment." I said while letting my soul grab at home tightly.

I knew Ciel was watching me as I fumbled for the scythe. I just needed my weapon and then I could go home. Sweet, empty home. I could sleep for years and not be disturbed.

"You will not."

I felt my body solidify and I looked up to see a reaper with a scythe. He was about to sever my head when I leaped to the side. I got on my feet and put a hand on my throbbing chest.

I saw a chainsaw coming at me and I side-stepped it while becoming a fox. I ran up to Ciel and, without thinking, jumped into his arms. Luckily he caught me.

"By the order of the other reapers, Cassandra Ebony will be destroyed. I advise you to hand her to us, Mr. Phantomhive."

I growled threateningly while keeping a close eye on my scythe. If I could grab it, I could vanish without the need to summon it. But it didn't seem like it was going to happen soon.

"And why is she being destroyed?" Ciel growled.

"You may not realize what the old hag is, but we of the younger generation know it well."

"Silence your tongue, Grell! I am bored this annoyance." I barked.

Despite my weakening limbs, I reverted to my normal form with a smirk. The scythe came to my hands and I leaned against it greatly.

"If you reapers do not leave me in peace, I'll send you back in pieces. My blood is leaking and I'm in the sourest of moods." I said slowly.

The chest wound was steadily healing now that I wasn't moving. If I could keep it as is, I'd be back in fighting gear.

"My order is to protect Ciel Phantomhive for one more month from his enemies. If you don't fall back, I'll consider you as an enemy and destroy you."

"A threatening gesture, indeed. But it would be more convincing if you weren't bleeding so heavily and nearly passed out." Grell commented.

I snarled and raised my scythe above my head. I made a big swipe with the weapon and Ciel was pulled away by Sebastian.

"Who said I was half awake? I'm fully conscious and healed thanks to your blabbering mouth!" I cried while my scythe slammed into the human.

I ripped it out and took my wolf form. My paws danced across the floor before I sunk my teeth into Grell's ankle. He began screaming as a lance lunged for me. I took the shape of a lithe cat and spun away.

I stood in front of Ciel and took back on my winged form. I kept the scythe between me and the reapers as a crocodile toothed smile fell on me.

"If you don't leave now, I won't hesitate to destroy you with more fascinating ways." I said even as a sudden gale slammed into my wings.

They stretched out to reveal row upon row of scythes. The sight alone was a threat because the next time I blinked, the reapers vanished.

I couldn't help my chuckle as my weapon disappeared in a misty vapor. I turned towards Ciel while putting a hand to my chest, where it still hurt.

"They weren't enemies, you know. That means you owe me for saving your life." I said with a smirk.

His mouth opened to say something that I didn't hear. I felt my body giving out and my eyes grew heavy. After all the damage I took, a day or two of nonstop sleep was all I wanted.

With my body collapsing the way it was, I hardly noticed the fact that I had fallen on Ciel. Or that I fell unconscious like that.

* * *

How can I become immortal?

Will I ever see my deceased family?

Can I haunt those I hate?

So many questions you mortals give, and all are about death. It's as if none of you can tell there are other things I'd be willing to answer.

Are you the devil himself?

Oh how cruel those questions are.

* * *

"How long do you plan on sleeping like that, Cassandra?"

"…Until I fully heal."

"You've wasted two days sleeping and have only woken this once. I believe you are healed enough to walk, yes?"

I didn't answer as I held the covers tighter around my chest and myself. I couldn't go out walking in this condition. Not only would it be suicide, but I'd scare everyone but Sebastian. I heard Ciel mutter under his breath and he stomped towards the door.

"Tomorrow I'll be going to Paris. You and Sebastian will join me. I expect you to be fully healed." With that, the door slammed shut so violently that I flinched.

My wings ached to stretch themselves out and to fly. I didn't oblige with the appendages just because that would cause movement- and I wasn't up to it at this point.

Now that Ciel was gone, the temperature in the room dropped to a bone chilling negative. My breath mingled with the cold air as I closed my eyes.

"Until tomorrow? I guess he expects me to be quick and be ready. We'll just see what happens."

With one great sigh, I let what little strength I had woken with vanish.

* * *

"Miss Cassandra, are you feeling better today?"

I creaked my eyes open to find Finnian and Mey-Rin staring down at me in concern. Sunlight was shining from the open window and I blinked slowly.

"Master Ciel said that if you don't wake up soon, he'd have Sebastian come get you." Finnian said worriedly.

I pushed off the ground with one hand holding the blanket to my chest. I could feel that my wound had almost entirely healed as my wings shuffled softly.

"I'm okay. You can tell Ciel that I'm coming right now." I said to them.

The two servants ran off and when the door shut, I dropped the blanket. My naked body revealed exactly what I had dreaded would be there the most.

Where I had been struck, black cords dangled freely and most were still broken. A sickly bright green liquid was dripping from the ruined cords that made me sick. I hated looking at myself when this kind of thing happened.

Wounds like this one often terrified not only mortals, but me as well. I always felt sick and disgusted by these marks. So I refused to be moved until all of me was fixed.

Most summoners didn't have me wounded like this, but it happens at times. Mainly when I fight demons or reapers. During those moments, I'd hideaway and mend them without being disturbed. Ciel Phantomhive is the first to demand my body in such awful state.

"And for doing this to me, my summoner shall pay." I growled before putting on my tight robes.

I was out of the room and outside when Ciel and Sebastian saw me. There was a smirk on the demon's face and traces of pink on the boys. I could only imagine what they had discussed while my ears couldn't hear them.

"I'm here, like you demanded. Now tell me what your assignment is so I can understand it better." I growled while taking on the shape of a blonde haired girl.

I noticed the earl flinch at the sight and I only smirked. I knew very well that Ciel's fiancée was blonde since I've seen her several times. I understood he didn't love her like she loved him.

Thus, I learned her shape and took it on whenever I was displeased with the earl. I can bet he knew it too.

"A rogue demon hound is terrorizing the streets of Paris. Our master says he will go silence the beast for good." Sebastian informed.

"A demon hound? You two would be lucky to catch it, let alone kill it!" I exclaimed.

"That is precisely why you are accompanying us, Cassandra. Now, let us be on our way."

I frowned at Ciel for recovering his composure so fast, but I shrugged it aside. I moved past the two and quickly took my giant roc form. Sebastian held onto my feathered talon and his master did the same. When they were secure, I took to the sky.

* * *

"So this demon hound… Do you know if this will work at all?"

"Either that or Sebastian abandoned us."

"Doubt it. The demon wants that soul of yours. He won't let go so easily."

"Then explain what the bloody hell he did to us!"

I growled and turned towards Ciel. It should have been obvious with what Sebastian was doing to us. I mean, even I understood it perfectly well. And I was barely even listening!

"Demon hounds love gorgeous humans- females to be exact. I was wondering why you two didn't seem worried about this assignment, and now I know! Demon hounds are male dogs of great proportions. Flashy objects are noticed easier to them. Do you know how they mate?"

"No and I do not-"

"They take the form of a man and seduce the female. Another name for demon hound would be the harem dog of hell."

I noticed Ciel growing red under his wig and I began laughing. It was completely priceless. I wish I could get a picture of it and put it in my home. When I recovered, the blush was gone- much to my dismay.

"Now here, this will attract a demon hound two miles away," I saw his mouth open at the sparkling dress and it brought a chuckle from me. "Did you think I lied? They love pretty, sparkly females."

"I hope you change forms then. You don't look anything remotely close to cute."

My smile faltered and the sparkle I had cast on my body vanished. Like any female that cared about her looks, I grew angry at the obvious insult.

"Watch your mouth, mortal. I'm not about to let you insult me when you have help right in front of you." I growled.

"Believe me, I'm not insulting you. I am merely stating that you look absolutely hideous."

"Why you impudent boy! If I look that hideous, tell me what form would better attract attention! I'd love to know."

"If you won't say, I'll just le-"

"Yourself."

I stopped the next words since he caught me off guard. I had no idea that was coming at all.

"You mean… my winged form?"

"No, I mean the only one the Undertaker has ever seen. The one that he says 'sparkles like a diamond.' That should get the hounds attention alone."

I felt my eyes widen as he continued. How had he known about that form? The Undertaker was the only one who ever saw that body. I felt the sparkling dress slip from my fingers but I didn't catch it.

"I-I won't take that form." I growled.

"And why not?" Ciel asked.

"That form…it's unprotected like the others I take. If the demon hound tries to hurt me, I'll be destroyed without ever healing or coming back."

I saw the confusion in his eyes as my glimmer came back, though it was brighter this time. I turned around and began to create jewels all over my body when Ciel's voice cut into my concentration.

"I order you to take that form immediately, Cassandra."

I felt the command hit me and I spun around in anger. Flames shot out from my fingers as my crocodile teeth snapped at the mortal who angered me.

"I'll hang you alive for giving such a command to me! Don't think I won't forgive you for this, Ciel Phantomhive." I snarled dangerously low.

Without warning, my entire body broke down with the robes sinking into my skin. A sunlit glow that was nothing like before appeared against porcelain skin. Untangled, glowing silver hair flowed down to my shoulder blades. And- of course –my emerald eyes shined.

Stardust was on my shirt and pants and when I let out a deep breath, shimmering gemstone colors appeared.

When my new body finished forming, I looked at Ciel. His eyes were wide in shock with a very deep blush on his cheeks.

"If this form doesn't attract the hound, I'll be damned if I know what else will." I remarked while stepping forward until the flickering fire touched me.

Almost instantly, the world around us was alive with colors. Every gemstone imaginable glowed on the walls of buildings, the cobblestone floor, and against Ciel.

I closed my eyes to rid myself of the sight. It hurt my eyes to stare at the reflecting gems. I only waited about twenty seconds before a great thundering sound echoed in my ears.

I knew from experience that was something big. Ciel just might see his demon hound after all.

Warm breathing brushed my face and I opened my eyes. What was before me was not what I thought.

I felt the sword slip into my rib cage before I moved back. Crimson blood splattered against the ground as I staggered in front of Ciel. Already, my vision was blurring and my movements sluggish.

This is the only form I could actually be destroyed in. The one form I never liked taking in this world.

"I thought I smelled an immortal! You're pretty for being one, though."

I saw the sword coming for my throat, so I caught it with my scythe. I felt my weapon falter as I let out a slow breath. That release quickly turned into a scream of pain when fingers dug into my wound.

"And you have such a beautiful voice! I will love eating you right down to the very last morsel!"

I gritted my teeth and punched the males face as hard as I could. I was released easily, but not before the dagger ripped open my forearm. Unlike my rib wound, the dagger was very deep. I pushed Ciel back and tried switching forms, only to revert to my gemstoned body.

I growled in frustration and raised my scythe as high as it could go.

"Killing me is the only way you'll ever be able to eat me!" I cried while bringing the weapon down.

"But I already have you."

I saw the sword coming for me and I only had time to curse before the mind-numbing pain came.

It dug and bit into me from the inside as the sword embedded deeply into my chest. Ciel called out my name as the scythe dropped from my hands.

The glow my porcelain skin had created slowly melted away. Stardust was stained by blood as well as my hair. I couldn't breathe right as my heart slowly stopped pumping. I heard a roaring sound as garnet eyes flashed before me.

I knew it was Sebastian even as the sword was tugged out of me. I coughed up blood and it painted the front of my body and hands. Someone else's hands grabbed my cheeks and lifted my head to their face. I recognized Ciel's eye as he yelled at his demon something I couldn't hear.

The ground pounded beneath me so I assumed Sebastian was fighting the one who wanted to eat me. I've met people like this one before. Almost every time, I've barely escaped to my home, where they couldn't reach.

At the thought of home, I looked up at Ciel. My skin was not glowing at all. That told me how near death I was.

"Let me go home… Let me rest for a day… just enough to mend them…" I pleaded.

I saw the shock in Ciel's eyes, but I didn't let him speak. I repeated my words as my breathing became rapid. I had to be dismissed now, or I would die.

I closed my eyes one final time when I felt my soul become released. A breath of relief left me as my body melted into the ground hastily.

"A day's rest is all I need… I promise that, Ciel." I muttered.

And then I was gone.

* * *

A gentle tug on my body made me stir. I curled into a tight ball and dismissed the summons. I wanted nothing to do with the human world now. My pain was still burning, even in my eternal rest.

The tug suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me entirely awake.

I lurched into a sitting position with my robes clinging to me poorly. The wound on my chest throbbed to remind me it was there as I growled at the summoner.

"You better have a good order to disturb this immortal." I snapped while flapping my wings angrily.

"You told me to summon you again after a day! Don't threaten me like that, Cassandra." Ciel's voice remarked.

Those feathered additions twitched at his voice and I looked up to see the earl frowning at me. I could only smirk and touch my wounded chest gingerly.

"True to your words. How annoying." I sighed and got to my feet slowly.

I saw Sebastian suddenly lunge at me and I ducked out of the way. But he grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall, knocking the breath out of me.

I opened my mouth to tell him to back off when the other hand ripped my robes where the blow to my chest was. I changed forms to a ball of goo and slid to the ground, away from the demon.

I then took my winged form and held my ruined robes to hide the cords that were broken.

"What the hell was that for!? You have no right to do that to me." I growled with ruffled wings.

"Immortal or not, that wound shouldn't be a problem if we wanted to see it. Or is there a problem?" Ciel asked.

I growled words that were left unsaid while hopping to my feet. If I wasn't careful, I would be ordered to show my wound.

"For one, I am an immortal girl. Showing you my chest is the last thing I'd dream of doing." I remarked.

This brought Ciel's mouth open and I knew he was going to demand that he see the wound. I slapped my hands over my ears just in time. The order slid off me like liquid and I had started to smirk when my hands were ripped away.

The fabric of the robes fell away to reveal the black cords that still dripped green liquid. I kicked Sebastian away and began to cover the wound.

"I'll mar those eyes of yours for doing such a thing, Sebastian!" I barked while noticing Ciel was in shock.

I scoffed as the robes aligned itself and began repairing what the demon had done. I said no words because there was nothing to be said. They saw what I was trying to avoid.

"Y-You're…!" Ciel stuttered out.

"A mechanized robot, able to shift forms at will and live for eternity," Sebastian stated. "Quite common back in the day. But the Greeks should have wiped them off of Earth."

I made a snorting noise and looked at the two in annoyance.

"I am not a machine. The Church of the Angel Graveyard created me a very long time ago."

"The Church of the Angel Graveyard? That is-!"

"It's not impossible, Ciel. I was born of angel bones and gemstones. They made sure I swore to never come to this world, should any find my book of summons. The Undertaker was given it and told to never call me forth. Do you understand?"

"I do not! Your body changes shape just like a robot and you have cords where your heart is!" Ciel cried.

"Let's just say that I had a very close call with a scientist in Rome that has forever ruined any form I take that isn't the real me."

I figured I didn't have to say what the real me was, but the looks I received said otherwise. I growled and took on the glimmering body with stardust coming out of my mouth.

"The reason for you never taking that form is because it's your actual body?"

"As if you must question it! It causes me to die if I fight in this form, so I-"

"Use other shapes to fight when you are summoned."

I growled at Sebastian for interrupted me but said nothing as I finally closed my eyes. After I had calmed down, I opened them to smirk at Ciel.

"I have these robes to help change my shape, just so you know. Now, shall we play a final game, Ciel Phantomhive?"

I saw his ears perk like a cat from those words. He was still such a child by the terms of games. I walked towards Ciel and I noted that the walls danced with each step.

"I sense no evil for you anymore. My two months are up in two days. At the very end of my summons, I allow the one dismissing me to ask a question. If it's the one that sets me free, I'll stay by their side until they die," I grinned at the closeness we were at and Ciel started blushing, "So shall you play?"

It was going to take him the full two days to figure out what the question was. Even I had no idea what it was! I patiently waited for the answer that could either save or kill me.

"…An interesting game. I think I will play it." He told me.

I smirked devilishly and took on my robed form once again.

"Two days. At the end, you must use your knowledge to ask me one question. We will both know if it's right then."

* * *

"I thought I told you to stop cleaning the floors outside my door you troublesome demon!"

"Did you slip again, Miss Cassandra?"

"Yes, I did! I know you're doing it on purpose too!"

"Really? Would you care to-?"

"Enough! I cannot concentrate with the two of you yammering on about floors!"

I turned to glare at Ciel for saying such words when Finnian grabbed my arm. He begged me to come play outside with him. I was unwillingly dragged away from the earl and Sebastian.

"So, Master Ciel says you will be dismissed tomorrow. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll go home to sleep for who knows how long this time."

"Sleep? Is that all you do?"

"I have no choice. My body endures much strain in this world. To accommodate for that, I sleep eternally."

"What about whenever Sebastian says G-?"

"I was born in a time when angel bones could become yours. Since that is what makes me move, his name ignites my bones connecting to my heart. The angel that we took the bones from wants to return to life. Thus the pain I feel."

Questions like that kept coming at me from Finny. I answered them the best I was able while planting more flowers and making several white roses red. My favorite kind.

"What is your home like, Cassandra?"

"Peaceful, mostly. I'm usually asleep as soon as I come back. There are no objects at home, though I can create the things that I want. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if it was at all like home here."

I shook my head with a weak smile. My home was nothing like this mansion or this world. The manor was already loud and funny. It was nothing like the quiet place I slept at.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" Finny asked in a soft voice.

"Nightmares? What do you mean?"

"You've killed lots of people. Do they ever come back to haunt you?"

"…Sometimes I do. Usually, dreams and nightmares don't appear. If I'm going for a nap in this world, I have nightmares. They are the very things I try to block out, because they scare me so badly."

"You get scared? From nightmares?"

"Doesn't everyone? I hate killing humans, though you probably wouldn't believe me. All of them haunt me in this world, which is why I try to go home so fast."

I heard Mey-Rin calling my name with what sounded like worry. I sighed and took the shape of a black dog.

"I'll be leaving now. See you later!"

I ran into the manor to find the maid wobbling in the hall with a bucket full of soapy water. By the way it swayed back and forth unsteadily it was going to fall real soon. I took my glowing form and reached up to grab Mey-Rin's bucket.

"Careful! You'll get it all-!"

I saw it tip towards me and that was when the water fell. I let out a yell before my face was soaked in water. I still heard Mey-Rin screaming how sorry she was as the liquid clung to my porcelain skin.

I heard people running towards us as I lifted the now empty bucket off my head. My hair dripped from the water as my gems became diluted. The stardust coming out of my mouth hardly sparkled as well.

"What happened here? You're soaking wet, Cassandra!" The chief cried.

"I'm fine. A bucket of water just dumped on me is all. I'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"You just contradicted yourself. Come with me." Ciel muttered.

I frowned in a way that told him I was not going to do as he said. But as he walked off, I knew I didn't have a choice.

"I followed after him in silence and I watched for Sebastian. Surprisingly, the demon never made an appearance. I was beginning to wonder why when Ciel stopped moving. I barely caught myself in time.

"What are you doing, leading me all over? I can just-"

"I know the question I want to ask. If it is incorrect, I'll release you here and now. Is that alright?"

I blinked in surprise. Usually, my summoner didn't ask until the very last day. Either Ciel was overly confident or wanted me to go away now.

"W-Well, I guess you can ask now. I'll let you know if it works." I stuttered while taking out the water from my skin and hair.

"Cassandra, would you like to… stay here with us? As your new home?"

I felt my eyes widen at his questions. To stay here as my new home? That seemed so very crazy! I opened my mouth to decline when my world shifted before my eyes.

I staggered to my knees as the world spun and spun. I could barely hear Ciel ask what was wrong and when I tried to speak, pained gasps were what came out.

The pain hit my chest as I struggled to breathe. I thought it wasn't going to end. I was near the point of blackout when everything came crashing back down around me.

I blinked several times slowly to capture my vision. As usual, I could see the tiny specks of grain Sebastian always seemed to miss. But something was different this time.

"Cassandra, are you alright?" Ciel asked.

I let my eyes drift up to the boy as I got to my feet. The world felt so light now. It was like I was…

Free.

I couldn't stop my scream of pure happiness from coming out. I lunged at Ciel and wrapped my arms around him. Not expecting such close contact, we both fell to the floor.

"Oh, thank you so much, Ciel! You broke my seal and made me free! I don't have to do anymore work for you mortals!"

I was so happy I couldn't contain myself any longer. The gems in my body began glowing brighter with each passing second and the walls danced with thousands of colors.

Ciel whined and yelled at me to let him go. I didn't bother to listen as I looked down at the boy who had become my savior.

Finnian and the others were heading this way because of my screams of joy.

Forgetting that, I leaned down towards the boys lips as he grew a blush.

"To thank you, I'll gladly have this manor as my home. I owe you that much for helping me." I whispered.

With that, I brought my lips against his gently. I guess you could say it was a thank you kiss, but I'd be lying.

Ciel was cute enough to get several kisses from me, to be honest. He hasn't seen the half of what I can give because of my happiness.

"C-Cassandra! Master Ciel!"

I pulled back from him while licking my lips. He tasted like candy.

"Finny! I'm free from the bonds!" I cried before winking at Phantomhive.

This would be a fun experience for lots of other people and me. I just knew it.


End file.
